1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system. More particularly, it relates to a system for processing a variety of information, such as character data, picture data and sound data, in an easily usable form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of data processing systems are known, and these data processing systems mainly handle code-data at a high speed; although some data processing systems handle small image data individually and at a low speed. Recently, however, there has been a demand for an information processing system which can handle a large amount of inter-related image data at a high speed.